cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Sio Panthonuk
Childhood Sio Panthonuk was born in 41 BBY in the farming world of Dantooine, in the small village of Mychoros. His father, a brilliant doctor who graduated in Virology from the Couruscant University, and his mother, a soft-spoken teacher lived and worked in the comunity. While his father attanded the medical center of Mychoros alongside a 2-1B droid, his mother taught basic subjects at the village's school. Sio had a knack for going out to explore the countryside of Dantoonie, which often lead him to trouble. In one particular trip he stumbled across the ruins of a Rakata monument. As he entered he was greeted by a droid who explained him the wonders of the ancient civilization. Venturing even deeper the droid opened a chamber, but as the doors opened before him, he was struck by a wind of dust and air that was expelled from the room. Accidentally inhaling part of the foul wind, he walked into the chamber, only to find the mortal remains of the salves that were brought here to build the monument and later executed. Horrified, he fled the catacombs. Once he reached the settlement, he did not say a word of his findings to anyone. During a normal check up, Sio's father diagnosed him with a rare virus which he had picked up from the catacombs. Although it seemed that it had been living inside his son for quite some time, it did not manifest any symtoms or harmful side effects. Worried that the real threat may lay dormant inside the virus, Sio's father began studying the disease. During experimentation, the doctor infected a small amout of the virus into an iriaz. The animal went berzerk and began attacking everything around it. Results were similar when the virus was tested on kath hounds. Fearing for the well-being of his son and of the comunity, his father contained Sio in an air-tight environment and worked non-stop to find a cure. In one of his tests, Sio was injected midi-chlorians, efectively turning him force-sensitive, but not ridding him of the disease One day, nearly at dawn, the village was raided by mandalorians. Unknown to Sio is that he was the grandson of the clan's leader, who passed away. His father was a mandalorian, trained in combat, but refused to accept the murderous ways of his clan and fled the planet. The mandalorians tracked him down to Mychoros and decided to terminate him. As the raiders ransacked and pillaged the village, murdering the settlers, a small group of them broke into the lab where his father was working on. Taken by surprise, Sio's father tried to defend his son, who was still locked in the air-tight chamber. His father bravely fought the invaders, wounding one, but he was no match for the blood-thisty mercenaries. Sio could do nothing but watch as his father was stabbed in the chest with a vibro-sword. He punched and mashed the door controls as much as he could before the chamber opened, but by that time the group of mandalorians had left the scene. Sio ran out of the lab, just to find the village looted and some houses on fire. He rushed in to what used to be his home, only to find his mother with a blaster hole into her head. Sio, with nothing to lose, took the hunting rifle of one of his neighbors and ran out to where the mandos were readying to leave. He shot and laser fire blasted rained upon the mandalorians, killing one. Before Sio could figure out how to reload, a mandalorian kicked him to the ground. With desperation filling him, he created a force explosion that sent the raider who knocked him down flying through the air. The leader of the raid caught interest in him and ordered his capture. Mandalorian Training Sio Panthonuk was taken to the mandalorian camp. Little did he know that he was going to be trained to become an assasin. He was given basic cares and shared quarters with other mandalorian younglings. He refused to talk for the first two weeks. Once he realized that he was not going to be escaping anytime soon he began to obey his captors. Recieving regular training and being treated like other kids by the adults, he was constantly bullied by the mandalorian kids. Becoming the reject and losing his parents, Sio fell into depression. Becoming dull and gray, the mandalorians decided to give Sio more liberties, such as allowing him to take hikes like he used to do when he lived in Mychonos, as long as he had a tracking device tied onto him. On one of his walks, Sio stumbled across the same ruins he once had visited. Walking in, he was recognized by the Rakata droid. He spent many days walking back and forth between the ruins and the mandalorian camp to talk with the droid, from whom he learnt of other plantes and species the Infinite Empire ruled over in their days of glory. Recovering from depression, Sio took more energy into his training, soon becoming one of the best trainees in the camp. Still being bullied, he stood up to his agressor and stabbed him in the stomach. His captors saw he was ready and begun his training as an assasin. Separated from the rest he was trained in advanced interrogation, military tactics, stealth, poisoning, humanoid anatomy weak points, sniping and the like. At the age of 18 he decided to sneak out of the camp with a mandalorian girl, Pasda, who he had fallen in love with. The duo stole, armor, weapons, supplies and a speeder at midnight and prepared to flee to the nearest space port. As the took off, an alarm went off and they were chased down by the mandalorians. As they reached the gates of the town, a mandalorian jetpack rocket reached the speeder and sent both Sio and Pasda flying into the air. Sio woke up in the town's medical center. As he fratically searched the medical center for Pasda, a 2-1B droid announced to him that she passed away from the wounds suffered as she hit the ground and that their chasers were scared off by the town militia. Sio finished treatment and took the first shuttle off the planet, giving up his mandalorian heritage. Elistment in the Republic's Navy Having lost all of his loved ones to the mandalorians, Sio Panthonuk enlisted himself in the Naval Officers Academy on Coruscant. He began his training in which he excelled thanks to his previous training at the mandalorian camp. In the academy he met a proficient Twi'lek intelligence officer named Veeta, whom he quickly befriended. Once he finished his training he came onboard the Acclamator-I class assault ship Justice as Captain. He served in many small skirmishes in the Clone Wars and took duty in guarding the space of Dantooine, his homeworld and an important producer of food for the Republic. While on duty, his ship came across a Separatist blockade runner. Being experienced in these situations, he was able to quickly dispatch the vessel. Uknown to him was that a larger Separatits fleet was bound to Dantooine. As the Confederate fleet jumped out of hyperspace, Sio was caught by surprise. Early into the battle, his ship suffered heavy damage, but was able to single-handedly fend off the fleet of 5 Munificent-class firgates before a fleet of Venator-class Destroyers came to chase off the Confederates. For his heroic actions, he was promoted to the rank of Admiral and given control over his own Venator-class destroyer, with Veeta becoming his first officer. The Vendetta, the ship he now controled was under the fleet led by Admiral Yularen. Answering to Yularen himself on his ship, he came in contact with several Jedi masters, who sensed the midi-chlorians that were injected in Sio and still lived in his cells. Jedi master Plo Koon persuaded Sio into being trained in the ways of the Force. Excelling at lightsaber combat and Force usage, Sio became one of the top students in martial arts, but yet he refused to follow the philosophy of the Jedi, believing it to be false due to the loss of his loved ones and the amount of injustice across the galaxy. He dropped out of the academy and came back to his duties onboard the Vendetta. During the battle above Ord Mantell, in which the Republic fleet was ambushed, his ship was out maneuvered by Hyena bombers that quickly took out many vital systems. As he made a last ditch effort to move the ship out of harm's way, the Vendetta was boarded by Separatist droids, keen on taking over the ship for vital information. The droids quickly blasted their way to the bridge, which was taken by surprise. Sio unholstered his pistol and defended the bridge as clones and mon calamari officers scrambled to keep the ship in orbit. Veeta, who was on the bridge was shot in the back while dispatching a distress signal and the remaining officers were gunned down. Sio, who was shot in the leg defending the bridge, limped over to Veeta, who he carried on his shoulder to an escape pod as he gunned his way through the droid-infested ship. Once Sio limped over to the pod, the badly injured First Officer passed away from blood loss. The pod subsequently crash-landed on Ord Mantell and a squad of clone troopers recovered the Admiral and the corpse of his First Officer. Veeta was buried with full honors back on Ryloth and Sio gave up his title as Admiral, retiring from the Republic's Navy. Life as a mercenary With no form of income and no family or friends, Sio turned to a mercenary thanks to his combat skills. He took up minor bounties and escort missions, but was hired by the Grand Army of the Republic to lead a strike team against mandalorian camps settled on Carlac. His bottled up rage fueled him to accept the job. With revenge in his mind, he proceeded to Carlac, in which he was supplied with clone armor. He lead many charges into mandalorian camps, slaughtering as many warriors as he could. At this stage of his life the virus which still inhabited him woke up, fueled by Sio's turn to the Dark Side. The virus took over his adrenaline ejectors, which caused him a more than normal expulsion of adrenaline while in battle, giving him some sort of temporary berserk. While in command of his squad of troopers, he was also given the control of a small de-militarized zone for his troops to camp in. The virus soon created a sense of power and paranoia (caused by the loss of everyone he cared for) over Panthonuk. Driven by this, he re-militarized the zone, turning the area into an inexpugnable fortress. As months passed, his campaigns proved barbarically effective, leaving dozens of mandalorias dead and entire Death Watch camps razed. The peak of his career as leading commander and of his infection by the virus came when his troops managed to corner and capture the Death Watch commander of the zone. When the clone troopers brought him the commander, Sio immediatly recognized him as one of the mandalorians who bullied him as a kid. As the memories came back, the virus released large amouts of adrenaline, enraging him. He proceeded to brutally beat to death the commander without hesitation. Once at the med-station of his citadel, a medical officer re-diagnosed him with the virus his father was unable to cure before he died and which caused him to have those episodes of rage. He was sent to Coruscant to recive top-notch medical care and reseach in an attempt to cure or at least control his disease. After a month worth of drug tests and treatments, an experimental drug was produced. Being highly toxic itself, Sio was only able to survive the doses thanks to his physical conditioning and the strength of the Force flowing through him. If he did not recive his daily dose of the drug, the virus would begin creating a hunger for power and bloodlust in him. Side effects for the drug included mood swings and temporary weakness. Isolation and meditation After his deep fall into the Dark Side, Sio went back to his homeworld, Dantooine to meditate. After a month or so he managed to balance himself, becoming fully neutral in the Force, he decided he would only use the Force if needed, cursing his Force-sensitivity. He forgave the mandalorians for their actions. Although he tried to avoid them as much as possible, he accepts the armor and heritage. He decided that the universe had abandoned him due to the loss of anyone he cared for. He lost the last shred of empathy that he had in him and no longer sought to fight the evil, but to live in balance with it. He often refuses the feeling of love, as it has ended up in death, and even though he has many friends, he has a very small amout of close and trusted friends, for the same reason. Formation as an assasin and his rise to Dark Nebula After his time in Dantooine, Sio trained to become a Sith assasin, knowing that such job proved very well payed. As he spent his time sparring with training droids and learning slient assasination techniques, he became more and more aware of the people who surronded him. He was soon aproached by multiple organizations which asked for assistance versus an unknow evil. He couldn't be bothered by such mundane requests and he let his Citadel in Carlac become a haven for anti-Nebula activities. Once he finished his training he came back to Carlac, which he discovered was being used as a staging zone for attacks against Dark Nebula. He was astonished by the rate of failiure that the squads had and finally deemed them worthless. He locked his Citadel, kicking out all the anti-Nebulan forces from it and regained control. As he read more, he saw the power Dark Nebula had achieved. Sio, decided he needed to be part of a powerful squad at last. He contacted bussiness woman Xalandra Nova, asking for accpetance. She allowed him in. Soon enough he swore alliegance to Nebula and became part of the squad. He participated in many battles versus squads that tried to stage rebellions, most notably Torrent, War Eagle and ShadowForge. So far he has carried out all of his tasks with loyalty and answers the call of duty when necessary. He has a dueling philosophy that if you lose, you lose, if you complain or whine, you are weak. Fair dueling, acceptance of defeat and humbleness in victory are signs of strength. Category:Male Characters